


Some Things Will Never Change

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Citadel Cops in Love [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: based on afanartfrom@SundaeMrs: Rick V-27 shouldn't really be surprised about anything anymore when coming home to his housewife Morty…but he still does.





	Some Things Will Never Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@SundaeMrs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40SundaeMrs).



> The wonderful [@SundaeMrs](https://twitter.com/SundaeMrs) drew amazing [fanart ](https://twitter.com/SundaeMrs/status/1111352183285600256)for "[Finding Love on the Citadel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927101/chapters/39770937)" and it inspired me to write this now (-^v^-) It's the one that I'm also using as cover art (thank you for letting me use it!)  
> Really thank you so much, dear <3 Not only for drawing that pic, but also for all the support you always give to me and everyone else in this fandom! Please take this as a little gift in return even if it's not much.  
>   
>   
>   
> Warnings: Rick/Morty smut + sexy lingerie

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Some Things Will Never Change**

  
  
  
Rick V-27 wasn't thinking much about how his evening would go when he exited the patrol car and bid goodbye to his partner. The police officer expected that it would be just the usual – coming home to his Morty waiting with dinner for him and then some relaxing and cuddling with the boy in front of the TV before they would hop to bed and…have a little more fun.  
  
It was almost scary how he had gotten used to this new life after getting together with his grandson. Probably not only that, but life on the Citadel in general.  
It was just different from his previous life as a scientist, negligent father and asshole-ish grandpa, who tinkered in his daughter's garage and dragged his grandkids on dangerous adventures. If he would be more paranoid, he'd probably suspect that this wasn't real life and he was inside some sort of sitcom – only existing for the entertainment of his audience.  
  
He shook his head to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts before he opened the door to his apartment. If his life would be just some sort of TV show, then surely it would have less routine and more exciting things happening other than the occasional gun fight against criminals…  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, he prepared himself for the sight of his cute little lover, standing at the stove in his frilly apron and cooking a delicious meal before he would turn around and greet him with a bright smile and a "welcome home, Rick". What greeted him instead was a slightly different sight that made him stop dead in his tracks and heat rush to his cheeks.  
  
It was still his little Morty in the kitchen, but instead of standing at the stove, he was on all fours on the floor. His apron was absent – as well as some other clothes – and the brunet wore only cute white stockings with a pink floral pattern and a black garter belt that was adorned with pink ribbons. So, there was nothing that shielded those pale round globes that were facing him and wiggled slightly with each movement as the boy scrubbed the floor.  
  
"Wha-what—?"  
  
Where and why do they even sell clothes like this on the Citadel?!  
…even though the answer for the 'why' should be more than obvious…  
  
Morty turned around, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but still smiling. "Oh, welcome home, Rick."  
  
"What are you doing? And what's with the outfit?" Rick fought to keep his voice steady, but his face was betraying his current emotions.  
  
The teen grinned sheepishly. "I-I've bought something new today and wanted to show you as a surprise after dinner. That's wh-why I've already put in on. But then I accidentally spilled the food all over the floor and on myself when I took the pot from the stove and I had to take my clothes off and clean this up now. I-I'm really sorry, Rick, but I didn't spill everything, so we can still eat dinner."  
  
That…actually sounded very much like something that his clumsy little Morty would do. His eyes closed briefly and he inhaled, trying to calm himself down. Sometimes it was hard to tell if the boy was honestly trying or just being accidentally seductive and this was one time where it was actually not on purpose, so he really needed to get it together again.  
You'd think after all the things he'd done to him, that Rick would have an easier time accomplishing that.  
  
Opening his eyes again and looking into the brown irises that stared at him like a puppy that was afraid to be scolded, he sighed. "It's fine. Just stop looking at me like that."  
  
Honestly, how could he be angry with him?  
  
"Thanks, Rick! I'm done in a minute and then we can eat!" Enthusiastically and without much thought, the boy bent forward again and continued to scrub the floor, his behind wiggling enticingly again and causing another wave of heat to rush to the elder's head…and somewhere else.  
  
Figuring that he should probably change out of his uniform in the meantime, he stumbled into the direction of the bedroom, but still entranced, couldn't take his eyes off the boy.  
  
"Oh and watch out for the bucket." Morty warned, but heard a splashing sound mid-sentence.  
  
He turned around and looked at his grandfather whose foot stood in the aforementioned bucket. Both stared in disbelieve at the now wet appendage for a moment.  
If this actually _was_ a sitcom, now would be the cue for the audience to laugh.  
  
"…I'll just go and take a shower real quick." The elder comment and pulled his soggy foot out of the mopping water again, soap suds still clinging to his soaked pant leg, ignoring the boy's gaze, who was still staring with big eyes at him.  
  
'I better make it a cold one…' He thought as he limped to the bathroom, careful to avoid leaving too many puddles on the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After cleaning up and changing clothes, the couple was seated at the table and ate. Thankfully, Morty had put some clothes on again, too, so Rick wasn't as distracted by his little lover anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry that it's not as much, but there's still dessert, so I guess we'll just have more of that instead." Morty still sounded embarrassed from his mishap when he cleaned the empty plates off the table and went to the fridge to retrieve the sweet treats.  
  
Rick's eyes followed him and despite the clothes that the brunet wore, he could still imagine seeing the garter belt underneath it as if he had an x-ray vision. Unwittingly, the thought of Morty as _dessert_ entered his mind and he realized that all hope was lost and his mind was still down the gutter.  
  
Still he fought to keep it together and focused on the snacks that the brunet brought to the table.  
However, his concentration faltered as soon as they were done with dinner and snuggled on the couch.  
  
An open bottle of whiskey stood on the table, in close reach and on the screen flickered the Citadel TVs equivalent to America's Got Talent – namely, Citadel's Got Talent. And it was just as bad as the original if not even worse, Rick thought as he absentmindedly watched how a Morty was trying to fart the national anthem while the audience and jury booed and made gagging sounds.  
  
His own Morty snuggled closer to him, swinging one leg over his lap as he looked with big eyes up at him. "I'm sorry that I kind of ruined the surprise for you today. B-but if you like…I can show it to you p-properly now…"  
  
His cheeks instantly began to light up and Rick suppressed a growl as the now shy boy averted his eyes. It was more than obvious that the last of his self-control was pretty much gone now. And why hold back any longer when Morty was clearly getting into it, too, now?  
  
"Show me." He demanded in a low voice that made the teen squirm.  
  
Just why did his grandpa always have to sound so sexy when they were doing this?  
Nonetheless, Morty disentangled himself from the other and stood up to strip off the clothes that he had put on before dinner.  
He didn't dare to put on a striptease for Rick, but hoped that he was at least able to make it look a little sexy and not completely silly as he took off his shirt and let his pants slide down the soft curves of his body.  
  
Unlike before, he had put on a thong (which did not quite match with the rest of the outfit, but that didn't bother the elder in the slightest), but still wore the cute stockings and garter belt.  
Slowly the teen crawled back onto his grandfather's lap, who couldn't even keep his hands off him for a full second, as he instantly grabbed Morty's hips.  
  
Old and worn fingers toyed with the garter belt, running teasingly along the straps – and the warm skin underneath it – moving all over the thighs and the soft material of the stockings before going back up again, to feel around the pink g-string.  
  
Morty sighed as he was felt up by the skilled and familiar hands of his grandfather and leaned boldly forward to steal a kiss.  
  
This time a growl escaped the old man and he pulled the boy closer by grabbing his ass. While he hungrily kissed the smaller back, his hands massaged the soft round flesh, which in turn made the brunet whimper into his mouth.  
  
Patience already no more than a thin thread, Rick didn't feel like wasting much time with foreplay now. The entire evening was already unnecessarily long foreplay to him and he decided that Morty had teased him more than enough.  
So, he began to fumble with the thong, carefully maneuvering it over the boy's hips until the brunet was forced to break off the kiss and get down from his lap, so he could pull it down all the way.  
  
Rick was okay with the rest of the sexy underwear, so it was allowed to stay on, but that one thing was in the way and needed to get off as quick as possible.  
Fortunately, his grandson didn't complain about his eagerness and followed obediently, stepping out of the pink garment before sitting back on the elder's lap again.  
  
Lips met once more and Morty's arms wrapped around the other's neck, his already hard erection pressing against the bulge in Rick's pants, which elicited a muffled moan from the younger. Seemed like Rick wasn't the only one who was quite eager now. Which was really fine.  
  
Without breaking the contact between them, the elder fumbled for the lube that he had wisely put in his pants pocket, blindly opening it and covering his fingers in the slick substance.  
Morty moaned once more as he felt a wet fingertip at his entrance, his muscles relaxing in anticipation almost as if developed through Pavlovian conditioning and he didn't need to wait for long. One long finger slid smoothly into him, all the way up to the hilt with no resistance.  
  
The digit withdrew as quickly as it came and returned with a friend, the boy again taking it in stride and with a muffled groan.  
Rick almost grinned against his lover's lips as he gently fingered and widened him. At least some things will never change…  
  
Even though with how often they did this and technically not needing it, the elder inserted a third finger to prepare the smaller one. He growled again as Morty eagerly humped against him, alternating between thrusting against his crotch and back on his fingers.  
  
When small hands suddenly pulled down the hem of his pants and vanished inside to stroke his hard member, it was decidedly too much for Rick. In one fluid motion, he stopped the kiss and pulled his fingers from Morty's ass and stood up from the couch, lifting his lover in the same movement.  
  
Before the brunet could fully realize what happened, he squeaked in surprise as he was maneuvered back on the couch on his stomach. The other quickly followed and took a seat on the back of his thighs, grinning down at the younger even though Morty couldn't see that.  
  
The boy was clearly excited (he actually loved it when they were doing it doggy-style, being reminded of their first time), but also confused and wriggled around a bit. It was impossible for him to get on his hands and knees this way and he whined, not happy with Rick teasing him like this.  
  
The elder shifted a little, but his weight still held the boy down. "I know you wanna spread your pretty thighs for me, but just s-stay like this, Morty."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he shifted once more and entered the teen in one single thrust.  
  
He groaned loudly and murmured, "Fuck! So tight!"  
  
Morty's snug tunnel felt even tighter than usual in this position and he briefly wondered why they hadn't done it like this before. Tossing that thought out of the window because it didn't really matter at the moment, Rick put all his focus on fucking his lover into the couch now.  
Loud moans and groans filled the room, accompanied by the squeaking of the couch's springs, as the elder set a hard and fast pace.  
  
"You always have to do that, don't you Morty?" he growled into his small lover's ear. "Always-always dressing up sexily because you know ec-exactly that it's driving me crazy!"  
  
"I wasn't… hngh… wasn't t-trying to-to… ahh… I o-only wanted—Oh RICK!!"  
  
What Rick did to him felt so good that he was unable to speak properly. His small fingers dug into the bolster, holding on for dear life even though he would have preferred to hold onto his lover like this, which was of course impossible in their current position.  
  
Somehow, it felt like Rick was filling him more than ever as he was fucking him, his balls noisily smacking against his asscheeks with each thrust. His erection was also rubbing against the cushions with every movement, the heated flesh wedged between his stomach and the couch.  
It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to last very long like this.  
  
"Aah… hah… R-Rick…I-nghn-I'm gonna…" He tried to warn the other weakly.  
  
"Yeah, me…uhn…me, too, Morty."  
  
One hand entangled in brown locks and pushed down on the back of Morty's head, the other was on the brunet's hip, pulling the boy closer as Rick rutted even more frantically into his lover. He could leave the whole slow and gentle stuff for a second round in the bedroom, but now he just wanted to reach that sweet high of gratification.  
  
"Y-yes! Ahh-aah!" He wasn't alone on that quest as Morty tried to animate the other to finish both of them off.  
  
As much as he loved to be held down and have Rick fuck him as if he was some kind of wild animal, it still wasn't enough and he whined as he helpless squirmed in the other's grip. "Pl-please…nghn…please deeper, R-Rick!"  
  
Growling like a beast, long fingers pulled on the brown strands and hips slammed powerfully against the younger.  
Morty practically screamed as his climax washed over him like a tidal wave. His back arched as much as was possible in his current position and his legs flexed, the heels of both feet pushing against Rick's lower back since this was the only thing that he could do right now.  
  
With a loud groan and some last minimal thrusts, Rick followed him, his seed spilling inside the younger's spasming heat. After the pleasurable waves ebbed, the elder sunk down on his lover, careful not to squish him with his entire weight.  
  
As they laid there, trying to catch their breath, Morty tried not to think about the mess that he just made on the couch cushions and that he would have to clean up later.  
The brunet sighed as soft kisses were peppered along the sweaty skin of his back.  
  
"So, I guess…you liked the surprise?" He asked for confirmation.  
  
"I always like your little surprises, Morty." Rick whispered back. "There's just one thing I'm wondering about…"  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
"Where on the Citadel do you always buy those outfits and lingerie?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's so short, but I hope that it was still okay. And poor Rick hardly does any shopping, so he has no idea what you can even buy on the Citadel…it's about time he starts changing that :D  
> Again, I like to point out that fanart inspires me to write and it makes me so happy and I absolutely love receiving it, so I'll gladly accept more of that <3


End file.
